A Quartie Smut Fic
by skynet13
Summary: Quinn & Artie have wanted each other for a while. What happens when an ill timed homework assignment sticks them together during Nationals weekend
1. Chapter 1

Nationals were in Chicago this year to they had chartered a bus which was now filled with the 15 members of the glee club and their 2 chaperones Mr. Schuester & Ms. Pilsbury. Everyone was chatting and laughing while Mr. Schue and Ms. P. ran over details for their wedding. Everyone but Quinn and Artie. Unfortunately, the pair had been assigned a final paper for their AP Government class which was due the Tuesday they returned from Chicago. So while everyone else relaxed on the 5 hour ride, Quinn and Artie had stuffed themselves in the back corner of the bus doing research on Quinn's iPad.

To be honest, while it sucked that they were assigned homework for this weekend, Artie couldn't help but be happy about his situation. He had realized his feelings for Quinn ages ago but they were never really more than friends. Artie knew it was silly and even a bit hopeless but hey, you can't help who you fall for. Suffice to say even though it was one of the hottest days of the year he had to fight the grin spreading across his face as Quinn moved closer to him so they could both look over the information she had found on her iPad for their paper.

….

Quinn was trying desperately to concentrate on their research. But she had to admit to herself that being this close to Artie was severely distracting. She thought back to when she had first met Artie, his smile was the first thing that had attracted her to him. She had always thought him to be friendly but when she joined glee club her feelings started to grow. Not only was Artie handsome but his voice, oh god his voice was like melted butter, smooth and warm and … shit, she had to stop thinking these thoughts, concentrate on the project. She had pushed her feelings down because at the beginning she had been with Finn, followed by Puck and Sam whilst he had dated Tina & Brittany. But now they were both single, and it was becoming increasingly hard for the blonde to hide her feelings for the boy with the thousand watt smile.

A few hours later the glee club had arrived in Chicago, both Artie and Quinn were glad to be out of the stuffiness of the bus and to get a second to shake their thoughts of each other. Quinn caught up with Mercedes while Sam maneuvered Artie's chair into the hotel to get settled in their rooms. The plan was for everyone to shower and change and meet in the lobby in an hour to head out for dinner. Because of their project, Quinn explained to Ms Pilsbury that it might be a good opportunity for her and Artie to get some work done while everyone else was out and asked permission to stay behind.

Sam had left the room 15 minutes ago while Artie finished up in the shower. He had just finished pulling a pair of sweatpants on when he heard a knock on the door. Without thinking he rolled over to the door to let Quinn in. When he opened the door both teens faltered in their greeting. In his rush to answer the door, Artie had not yet put a shirt on, and Quinn was greeted by his amazingly tone upper body that she couldn't seem to pull her eyes from. If she had looked up at his face she would have seen Artie's eyes raking over her as she stood in the doorway clad in too short gym shorts and a grey tank top that hugged her in all the right places.

"So, umm, come on in." Artie finally wrestled out, waving Quinn into the room and rolling off to find a shirt while she got settled.

The pair had made quite a lot of progress on their work during the ride from Lima. They spent the next hour and a half organizing their gathered research into an outline for the paper to see what areas they needed to bulk up to ensure the A they both desperately wanted on the assignment. As they were finishing up the outline, Quinn's stomach made a loud growling noise which caused her to blush.

Artie chuckled and looked at his watch, "we should probably order food before we both waste away." They found a menu in one of the drawers and 20 minutes later the pair was sitting on the bed, Artie with a club sandwich and Quinn with a caesar salad though she kept stealing fries off Artie's plate.  
>When they had finished eating, Quinn cleaned up their trays and put them outside the door to be picked up by the hotel staff.<p>

Artie couldn't stop himself from staring when Quinn bent over to put the tray outside. Her ass was perfect and he found himself wondering what it would feel like to touch and grab at her perfectly formed cheeks. He was all set to call it a night and deal with his new problem after Quinn left but he was thrown completely off when Quinn crawled across the bed giving him a full view of her cleavage as she did so. 'this girl is going to be the death of me' he though to himself as Quinn perched herself next to him on the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn could feel Artie staring as she put the tray outside. Maybe she wasn't the only one who felt something. She had gotten a text from Mercedes saying the rest of the glee club had decided to go to the Navy Pier to sight see after dinner, so Quinn decided to push her luck and see if there was a chance that Artie felt something for her too.

She knew she had him when she crawled across the bed as slowly as she could towards Artie. His eyes followed her the whole time and she could swear that there was a tent forming in his sweats. She had never been so nervous around a guy before. But she needed to know, and it was now or never.

….

….

Artie's breath hitched as Quinn threw her leg over him straddling his lap. He couldn't believe this was happening! Quinn Fabray was not only on his lap, but she had started kissing his neck and sliding her hands up his shirt. Artie wasn't going to take this opportunity for granted and started running his hands up her thighs, to her waist and up her back. When he reached her shoulders, he pushed her back to look in her eyes which were down darkened with lust. That one look was all he needed before running his hands into her golden hair and pulling her down into a searing kiss.

Their hands were wandering in a frenzied pace over each others bodies. Quinn was gripping Artie's biceps as he kissed his way along her jaw line and down her neck biting on a sensitive spot which sent a low moan from Quinn's throat. Artie could get used to that sound and grabbed her ass grinding his now rock solid cock into Quinn's center.

"Too many clothes" Quinn panted out pulling at the edge of Artie's tshirt. She discarded the article quickly while Artie pulled her tank top over her head revealing her bare perky breasts to him. Artie reached up cupping each perfect globe in his hands before pinching her nipples and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger causing Quinn to grind into him and toss her head back in pleasure 'more' she choked out and Artie was only too happy to obliged leaning forward and licking each nipple before blowing cool air across them causing them to harden instantly.

"Artie …" Quinn moaned as he continued to suck and bite on her chest. "Need you …" Artie pulled away causing a gasp from Quinn at the loss of contact but she soon realized the plan as Artie began tugging her shorts down her legs. Quinn moved as necessary to help him remove the offending article before slowly dragging Artie's sweats down his legs, revealing his 10inch manhood standing tall before her. She leaned in to kiss the head of Artie's cock but he had other plans pulling her up his body until she was straddling his face. He had made the move so quickly that Quinn didn't realize what had happened until she felt his tongue drag across her slit. She threw her head back and grabbed on to the headboard to brace herself as her first orgasm tore through her. Artie had no plans of slowing down though, if this was his first and maybe only chance with Quinn he would make her remember it forever.

Quinn was on cloud nine still shaking from her orgasm as she felt Artie's fingers slide inside her. "Oh God!" she screamed as Artie began sliding his fingers in and out of her while playing with her clit with his tongue. "God! Artie! Fuck!" she screamed as his fingers curled hitting her spot sending her hurtling in to her second orgasm. Artie drew lazy circles around Quinn's center with his tongue as she came down from her high. "Oh God Artie, that was amazing!" Quinn purred as she slid back down the length of Artie's frame. "Now it's your turn" she whispered as she ran her fingers ever so lightly along the length of his cock.

Artie closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Quinn's touch on him. Suddenly he felt warmth as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip of him swirling her tongue around the head as she did so. "Fuck Quinn don't stop!" he moaned as she sucked the head of his cock licking up beads of precum as they leaked from the tip. His head shot up when he felt her pull away and he looked down to find Quinn staring up at him. "Watch me," she said and he nodded as she lowered her mouth around him until he hit the back of her throat. Quinn hummed around his dick as she hollowed out her cheeks pulling Artie slowly out of her mouth before swallowing him whole again. Artie was mesmerized by the sight in front of him and moaned a string of curses as he felt Quinn start to roll his balls in her hands.

"Fuck! Quinn!" Artie growled as he tensed signaling his impending release. Quinn felt it as well pulling Artie from her mouth and jerking him to completion aiming his spray at her chest.

When he recovered enough to sit back up, Artie was greeted by the sight of Quinn covered in his cum. He growled as he came back to full attention, grabbing Quinn and licking her clean enjoying the taste of cum and sweat as they rolled across his tongue.

The hungry look on Artie's face was driving Quinn mad and she roughly pushed him down on his back positioning herself over Artie and slamming herself down fully on his length causing a string of obscenities to flow from Artie's lips as she started to ride him. The site of Quinn above him, head tossed back and breasts bouncing was enough to send him over the edge, he held off as long as he could reaching between them to pinch her clit. That was all it took for Quinn to scream out his name as she clamped down around him pulling his orgasm from him with such force that Artie's eyes rolled back into his head.

When they both came back down Quinn was too sore to leave, she pulled the blankets over them, sending Mercedes a text to keep Sam with her tonight, before snuggling up to Artie and passing out. 


End file.
